Capítulo 7: Un gran secreto desvelado: ¿Seth el viajero Tiempo/Espacio?
Resumiendo, Seth se metio en serios problemas, perdio la Pieza Celestial que debio entregar. Junto a sus amigos, Seth trato de salvar el museo del ataque del Equipo Perfección, pero solo empeoro las cosas entregandoles la otra Pieza Celestial. Ahora, ellos llevan 2 mientras Seth debera encontrar las otras 3 restantes... Bien, les voy a decir que mi historia no obtuvo tanto publico como espere, pero esto es lo que queria decir desde un principio para que la historia fuera mas atractiva ante el publico que le gustan los misterios y enigmas, esta historia contiene MUCHOS SECRETOS. *''Capítulo anterior : ¡Ataque al Museo! ¡Novatos al rescate! '' *''Capítulo posterior : Los regalos del Profesor Oak | La unión de Silver. '' *''Lista de Capítulos: ¡No dudes en volver!'' ''Capítulo 7: Un gran secreto desvelado: ¿Seth el viajero del Tiempo/Espacio? ''Lugar: Museo de Ciudad Unión. Hora: 5:49 P.m. Faltan: 362 días. left(Ugh... ¡Maldición! Esto es malo, por mi estupidez ahora tienen dos Piezas) Ugh ¿Chicos, están bien? ¿Uh? (Al parecer Red aún no se rinde, ¡Es imposible ganarle a un Elictivire!). .......... leftVamos Pikachu, si sigues mis órdenes ganaremos. (Fue una estupidez atrapar a un Pikachu, aunque abuelito diga que son Pokémon muy fuertes, solo son ratas. Deberé cambiar de Pokémon. Creí que Pikachu podría pero es así) Si no vas a ayudar, regresa (Lanza su Pokébola a Pikachu) .......... leftPiiiii (Ni siquiera lo intento, ¿Para qué ayudarte si solo voy a salir lastimado?) (Entra a su Pokébola). .......... leftNo creí que tuvieras otro Pokémon, será difícil si es uno de los antiguos ¿No? ¿Y ese viejo Raichu que tenías? Oh, ya me acuerdo jejeje. .......... left¡Maldito! ¡No olvidare que le hiciste! ¡Vamos, Haxorus! ¡Enfado ahora! .......... left¡Haaaaaaaaaaaax! (Usa Enfado contra Elictivire, debilitándolo de un solo golpe). .......... leftElec.... (Cae al piso) .......... leftJo, Electivire está debilitado. Que decepción... pero no importa, las Piezas Celestiales ya están en nuestra guarida. Muy buena distracción la que hice ¿No? .......... left¿Distracción? Espera, dijiste "Piezas" solo había una en el Museo. .......... leftTu amigo, Seth, nos ha sido de ayuda. ¿Quién diría que este chico tendría una Pieza Celestial? Saquearle mientras estaba adormecido fue excelente. No tengo tiempo, solo restan... 362 días, ¡See you later, my friend! (Utiliza una bomba ninja para desaparecer). .......... left(Estoy en serios problemas...) Je, chicos ¿No pensaran que...? .......... left¡Idiota! ¡¿Porque no me dijiste que la tenías?! ¡¿No sabes lo que acabas de hacer?! ¡Nos has condenado a todos! .......... left¿Quién lo diría? Seth guardaba un pequeño secreto. .......... leftYa le cacharon... .......... left¿Seth? Hombre, estas en serios problemas. .......... leftPah, esto cada vez es más complicado para mí. .......... leftCalma todos. De todas maneras hubieran robado las dos Piezas a Seth. .......... left¿De dónde saliste, viejo? .......... leftDéjenme presentarme, soy Oak. Mucho gusto jóvenes. Prefiriría que nuestra conversación fuera en un lugar un poco más tranquilo, la policía vendrá dentro de poco y será un escándalo, vamos afuera. .......... leftOak, sabes perfectamente que pasara si reúnen todas las Piezas, tú más que nadie para preocuparse. .......... leftHmp, estoy consciente de eso. Así como estoy consciente de haberte dado a tu Charmander. Repito: Salgamos afuera. .......... Cuando salieron, una multitud de policías entraron. Todos estaban sorprendidos por los hechos ocurridos, claro no faltaron los periodistas, los chismosos (Perdón "Personas que se preocupan por la seguridad y bienestar de otras"). A Oak y a los muchachos se les fue difícil salir, en especial porque una oficial les detuvo. leftOak, ¿Quiénes son ellos, sospechosos o qué? .......... leftNo, solo quería hablar con ellos a solas. Usted y sus ayudantes prosigan con la investigación, aunque no haya mucha evidencia. .......... leftBien. Necesitaremos reforzar la seguridad si no le importa. Vamos Growlithe (Por favor obedece, no me hagas quedar en ridículo...) .......... leftGrooww, ah... (Se recuesta sobre el piso ignorando sus órdenes). .......... leftDebería adiestrarlo un poco mas ¿No cree? Bien, vamos chicos. Detrás de edificio que es privado ¿Vale? .......... Llegan detrás del Museo. leftBien, lo que voy a decir puede que sorprenda a más de uno... pero, no puedo callar más, 50 años dedicados a mi investigación sin comentárselo a nadie ¿Seth, me reconoces? .......... left¿Seth, le conocías? Anda, si ese fuera el caso serias un vejestorio. Ups, sin ofender. .......... leftNo, Matís. No le conozco, no conozco a ni un Oak. .......... leftSeth, se tu secreto. Yo me vi afectado por este también, en realidad todos fuimos afectados por el pequeño viaje que hiciste. .......... leftPfff, ¿De qué habla? (¿Uh? ¿En serio sabrá o sola querrá hacerme hablar?). .......... leftVamos, Seth. No me hagas quedar como loco... a ver... como comprobártelo... ¡Eureka! Bien, como se tu secretito no te sorprenderá que sepas hablar con los Pokémon ¿No? .......... left¡...! Seth, lo sabe. Mejor será hablar... .......... left¡¿Cómo dijo?! ¿Es eso cierto, Seth? .......... leftNo puedo callar más... sí, es eso cierto, Silver. ¿P-Pero como lo sabe? .......... left¿Que cómo lo sé? ¿No me reconoces? ¿En serio? éramos los mejores amigos de la infancia y te acompañe en tu aventura. .......... leftNo estoy para bromas, Oak. Hasta yo sé que Seth no tiene 63 años como tú. .......... leftTal vez aparente no tener 63 años, pero cronológicamente los tengo. Se los puedo explicar... .......... leftPues hay mucho que explicar, ya me perdí. .......... leftPues... si, la verdad que es muy complicado todo esto. Pero mejor no hablemos para oír la explicación ¿Vale? .......... left¿Neva, no? De ti también hay mucho que hablar... en realidad de todos. Gold, Lira, Silver, Red, Serena, y especialmente de ti, Seth. Por donde comenzar... left. . . . . . . . . . Seth y yo antes éramos los mejores amigos, nos metíamos en problemas juntos y todo eso... pero un día todo cambio de repente... Seth me comento que tendría que entregar la Pieza Celestial en el Museo, era muy peligroso. Como buen amigo le acompañe. En muy poco tiempo el Equipo Perfección nos acorralo, ¿Porque? Porque Seth quiso ayudar al pequeño Jirachi que estaba siendo capturado contra su voluntad. '' ''Seth arremetió contra ellos para quitarles a Jirachi de las manos, cuando lo logro corrimos a toda prisa a un extraño pasaje, lamentablemente dicho pasaje conecto con Bosques Perdidos. Mientras Seth trataba de calmar a Jirachi, yo trataba de ganar tiempo. Pero luego todo se volvió borroso y un destello de luz me asesto justo en el rostro... al despertarme, Seth ya no estaba, en realidad, ya nadie estaba... Al fijarme la fecha era el año 2013, nada raro, hasta que revise la ciudad. Todo era diferente, personas que supuestamente estaban muertas, en otras regiones, o inclusive aún no habían nacido estaban vagando como si nada, algo andaba mal. Por suerte pude encontrarme con mi padre, pero este no me reconoció, fue difícil perder a mis seres queridos, mis padres, mis Pokémon, todos... Pasé 50 años tratando de saber que ocurrió con Seth y conmigo, al fin logre descifrarlo: El tiempo se estropeo. ¿Cómo? Por Jirachi, el cometió un grave error en su travesura. Nos confundió con el Equipo Perfección, por lo cual en castigo nos mandó a un linea de tiempo diferente, pero luego se dio cuenta de su error. Trato de solucionarlo, pero solo empeoro las cosas. Lo único bueno que salio de todo esto es que el pequeño te recompenso ¿No? ¿Cómo empeoro las cosas? Haber... por ejemplo, tú Neva. Tú no eres originaria de Vansei, ¿Sabes? Eres una Entrenadora de la Región Unova. Pero al confundirse las fechas de tu nacimiento naciste antes de tiempo, ¿Cómo llegaste a Vansei? Fácil, Vansei es Pangea. '' ''Como lo oyeron, Vansei es: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, todas unidas nuevamente cuando supuestamente se separaron hace unos millones de años. Lamentablemente la fecha exacta para que se vuelva a separar es en un año. Por eso, Omega dijo: Faltan 362 días. Ellos saben que pasara, y lo que quieren hacer no es obtener el poder de Arceus, eso es imposible. Lo que quieren hacer es crear al Pokémon Perfecto y lo harán en un año. Su fin es apoderarse del nuevo mundo creado por error, ¡No debes permitirlo, Seth! leftEntonces....... .......... leftEh... (¿Pero qué?). .......... leftPor favor, no hay tiempo para explicaciones. Miren, no hay nada que podamos hacer, de todas maneras Dialga hará algo para solucionar el problema. Por ahora solo sigan con sus vidas, Seth viejo amigo, si no podemos arreglar el tiempo, al menos podemos salvar el nuevo mundo de Jirachi, ¿No? .......... leftTiene razón, Seth. Somos solo unos novatos, pero podemos parar al Equipo Perfección. Debemos salvar nuestro nuevo mundo. ¿Seth? Se quedó frío... .......... left¿Cómo no estarlo? No puede ni hablar... esta tan sorprendido que quedo congelado... .......... leftEs sorprendente lo que ha pasado, pero hay algo que no cuadra, ¿Porque no soy viejo cómo tú? .......... leftTiene razón... .......... leftEse es un punto refutable, pero inclusive yo no sé qué ocurrió. Jirachi de seguro te hizo aparecer en otra fecha, al igual que mí. ........... left........... Oak, prefiero dejar de hablar del tema. Está claro lo que todos debemos hacer, ¡Detener al Equipo Perfección! .......... leftEsa es la actitud. Será un viaje peligroso, así que recomiendo que se dividan en grupos: Seth, Maya, Silver y Neva iran juntos. Mientras: Gold, Liza, Lira y Matíz serán el otro grupo... esperen. ¿Y Liza? .......... leftNo la vi desde que nos desmayamos en el Museo.... ah, ahí viene... .......... leftHoli chicos, ¿De qué me perdí? Bueno, no importa, te tengo un pequeño regalo Maya. .......... left¿Para mí? ¿Qué es? .......... left¡Tu primer Pokémon! Toma amiga, es un huevo. Supongo que se abrirá dentro de poco. Le estuve cuidando por un tiempo y supuse que a ti te vendráa bien, ¿Qué te parece? (Le entrega el huevo). . thumb|left|¿Quién saldrá? Ya todos sabemos que saldrá -.-¿No es un regalo guay? ¡Tu primer Pokémon! Considérate afortunada, no a todas les doy un regalo de tal tamaño. Este huevo lo encontré cerca de un nido abandonada, estaba muy frío y sería triste que un Pokémon muriera antes de que naciera. Cuida bien de mi huevo, Maya. Falta poco para que salga así que no te pesara la mano. Ten en cuenta que el Pokémon que salga no debe pelear hasta que crezca un poco más. Algunos "genios" entrenan a Pokémon recién nacidos ¡Que estupidez! Por cierto, considéralo un regalo de amigas, no me lo tienes que devolver... aunque... siempre he querido tener un Eevee. ¡Es tan mono! No te sientas obligada pero me sería un agrado tener uno en mi equipo. Categoría:Capítulos